


7 days of Ryan Lochte

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [2]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 7 days after Michael (finally) moves to Gainsville.</p><p>(This comes after Pokerface but can be read as a seperate work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 days of Ryan Lochte

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see mistakes, this is just some fluff gone mad.
> 
> I really should be writting my dissertation, not domesticating Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps

**Monday**

''What do you mean I can't put my feet on your coffee table'' Michael says looking at Ryan who just told Michael what the house rules are. To be honest Michael thought he was joking when Ryan had called a 'House Meeting' at nine in the morning.

''You no put feet on table'' Ryan says making wild gestures with his hands.

''I heard you Ryan, I just don't understand why''  
  
''Dude it is gross'' Ryan replies looking back down at his list.Yes he has a list, Michael wouldn't be suprised if he asked Michael to sign a contract on what he can and can't do.

''Next item, no drinking from the carton''

''Ry I saw you drinking from the carton last night'' Michael says folding his arms to emphasis his point.

''Yeah, well my house my rules''

Michael just laughs, Ryan crossed his arms over his chest.

''Think this is funny, well if you put your feet on the table I am withdrawing your conjugal rights''

''My what?''

''No getting with this'' Ryan says pointing at himself.

Michael dramatically puts his hand over his mouth. ''How will I survive''

''Dude, you know you can't go a day with out some Reezy lovin', your such a slut''

''Wanna bet'' Michael says standing up and holding out his hand.

 _''_ Deal'' Ryan says, spitting in his hand and shaking Michael's hand.

 

 _''_ So you lasted all of three hours'' Ryan says as they lay in bed later that night still catching their breath

''Fuck off'' Michael says slappig Ryan's thigh

Ryan looks over at Michael and raises an eyebrow. ''Your such a slut''

 

**Tuesday**

It had started out with Ryan wanting to cook a romantic meal for Michael. Michael had insisted that he would help. What neither wanted to except that although they make the perfect couple they can't work togheter to save their life. Ryan had insisted that you had to put oregon into the sauce. Michael said that Oregon was a state and that it was Oregano. And things had just gotten out of hand from there.

''It was an accident honestly'' Ryan says holding his hands up.

Michael looks down at his shirt. Not saying anythig. Ryan can swear he can see tears in Michael's eyes.

''You better take it off before it stains'' Ryan says tugging at the hem of Michaels shirt.

''It is my favorite Ravens shirt'' Michael says still staring at the dark stain on his shirt.

''Sorry'' Ryan says looking at his feet ''I really didn't mean to spill the sauce on your shirt''.

Michael just sighs ''I am going to the shower, doggy''.

''Ok, I will tidy up here'' Ryan replies as he start collecting the dishes.

''Doggy, I am going to take a shower''.

''I heard you MP, there are towls in the bathroom you can use''.

''Ryan I am going to shower'' MIchael says raising an eyebrow.

Ryan just grabs Michaels hand and pulls him up the stairs when he finally gets the hint.

 

''Did the stain come out'' Ryan says standing behind Michael who is examining his shirt.

''Nope'' Michael says walking back into the kitchen, not making eyecontact with Ryan.

Ryan feels guilty a shit and Michael knows it.

''Mike, say something'' Ryan says standing behind Michael putting his hand on his shoulder.

''I am sorry'' Michael mutters.

''Dude why are yo...'' Ryan doesn't get to finish his sentence because Michael empties the rest of the pan of sauce on Ryan's head.

''Looks like we need another shower'' Michael says pulling Ryan back towards the bathroom.

 

**Wednesday**

''It is hump day'' Ryan says as Michael is getting dressed after his shower.

''And?''  
  
''It means we have to have sex'' Ryan says and looks at Michael like he has fallen out of the sky.

''Ry, that is not what hump day means''  
  
Ryan just raises his eyebrow ''Righ Mike, not getting out of it that easily''  
  
''Google it if you don't believe me'' Michael says pulling on his (or Ryan's he really can't remember) boxershorts.

Ryan pulls out his mobile and after some intense (albeit painful) looks he looks back up at Michael ''Fancy some breakfast?''

Ryan heads into the kitchen, followed by Michael.

''Babes, it is allright, it was an easy mistake to make'' he says sitting on the barstool.

''Well you never make a mistake'' Ryan says taking a glass of juice and pooring himself and Michael a glass.

''Eh hello, DUI, Smoking pot and that is just the stuff the press knows about'' Michael says putting his hand on Ryan's ''and I made one huge mistake, one that lasted almost 9 years''

Ryan looks up at Michael ''What?''  
  
''Not admitting that I loved you all that time'' Michael says with a shy smile.

''I love you too, and all the stupid mistakes you have made'' Ryan says grinning. They just stand there holding hands, enjoying eachothers touch.

 

''So hump day?'' Michael eventuall says

''Yeah hump day'' Ryan replies raising his eyebrow.

 

When Michael comes down staires a few hours later he sees the 'House Rules' on the fridge with a new rule scribbled at the bottom in red and capital letters: WEDNESDAY IS HUMP DAY!!!!

 

**Thursday**

''Was it expensive'' Michael says looking at the coffee table lying in pieces on the floor.

''It was my grandmothers'' Ryan says picking up one of the pieces, not looking at Michael

It had started with Ryan telling Michael to take his feet of the coffeetable and it had ended in Michael taking Ryan on the coffee table.

''I will get you a new coffeetable'' Michael says putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

''Dude it was my grandmothers, she gave it to me when I moved out for the first time'' Ryan replies picking up the pieces.

''Come on, we go shopping for some new furniture'' Michael says hoping Ryan will forgive him.

Ryan just sighs, still staring at the furniture, wiping his eyes with the edge of his t-shirt.

''Ry'' Michael says putting his arms around him.

''All new furniture?'' Ryan asks with a little smile

 ''Yes'' Michael replies, regretting it the moment the word leaves his lips.

 

''Dude'' Ryan yells across the shop. ''Have you seen this bed''

Michael just groans. The moment they had entered the shop Ryan had turned into a 5 year old wanting to try every bed/sofa/coffeetable (yes it had to be sure it could hold his weight). He mentally prepares himself as he heads over to where Ryan's voice is coming from.

''We need this bed dude, it is huge'' Ryan says backing up. Michael can't look because he knows what Ryan is about to do.

Ryan takes a run and jumps shouting ''Geronimo'' as he lands with a smack on the bed.

Michael decides to ignore the other shoppers who are just standing there and staring. ''Ryan'' he hisses ''will you stop drawing attention to us'' Ryan just nods, climbing of the bed but not before wiggling his behind at Michael.

''Mike we so need this bed, just think of all the fun we can have on this bed'' Ryan raises an eyebrow. Michael swallows and nods. Damn Ryan and his eyebrow.

Michael pays the bill (and does a double take, why does Ryan need two loungechairs, two $6.250 loungechairs). Ryan is like a happy 5-year old carrying out the pillows he bought for their new bed. And Michael is just gratefull Ryan isn't sad about the coffeetable anymore.

He leave the shop behind Ryan when something catches his eye in the corner of the shop, Ryan's coffeetable. He just laughs, damn Ryan.

 

**Friday**

''MICHAEL'' Ryan yells up to Michael ''you look fine now get your fine clothed ass down here, we need to go''

It was Friday night, their usuall beer and wings night but Ryan had an appearance and he needed a date, Michael being his boyfriend was the best canidate for the job.

''But'' Michael whines stomping down the stairs like a five year old. ''I look stupid'' he pouts pulling at his tie.

Ryan puts his hands up to straighten the tie down

''Dude this is the new spring range, it is the best of the best now shut up and look pretty'' Ryan opens the door, and turn around to Michael ''you look hot so just come on'' 

 

When they get to the party it is packed with people that Michael doesn't really know, but Ryan knows, or seems to know them. It is all kisses and 'Oh Ryan, so glad you could make it'  Michael feels odd, he would rather drink beer that go to a party that serves Champange worth more than his car, and that taste like crap.

''Mike, stop it, you look fine'' Ryan says when he catches Michael look at himself in the mirror across the room.

Michael just sigh ''Sorry doggy, i will try to enjoy myself''

The rest of the night Michael spends looking at Ryan being the centre of attention. Ryan glances over at him and raises and eyebrow causing Michael to choke on his glass of Champagne. 'Here' Michael just mouths and Ryan nods towards the bathroom.

Michael was the first in the bathroom, followed closely by Ryan. Michael did his usual check of the bathroom stall, yes they were out and proud but getting caught doing it was something Michael did not want nor need. When he turns around his is met by a grinning Ryan.

''Been wanting to do this almost all evening'' he whispers into Michael ear, causing Michael to let out a litlle moan.

Michael feels Ryan's hands on his chest he closes his eyes but the hands don't move from his chest. He opens his eyes to find Ryan straightining he tie.

''Been driving me mad all night'' Ryan says patting down the tie and taking a step backwards ''there much better'' Ryan says heading towards the door.

 

''But'' Michael says pointing down to his half hard erection.

''Sorry dude, but Erika forbade me to get/give blowjobs in bathrooms at parties'' Ryan chuckles and goes back out to the party.

Fuck Ryan, Fuck Erika, Fuck!! Since when did Ryan listen to anythin Erika says?

 

**Saturday**

The alarm goes off way too early for Michael. ''It is Saturday'' he whines pulling the covers over his head.

''Yeah, well not all of use are retired, some of use are still competing'' Ryan says climbing out of the bed.

''Fuck off Ryan and let me sleep'' Michael mutters from under the duvet.

''God, your getting old MP, should i start looking for retirmenthomes with golfcourses?''  
  
Michael throws the covers off him and gets up out of the bed. ''That is it Ryan I am coming with you to training and beating your boney ass!!''

 

Ryan looks as Michael makes his way towards the side of the pool. ''Yep you got me beat'' Ryan chuckles taking off his cap and goggles.

''Shut it Ryan'' Michael says trying to catch his breath.

''Don't worry dude I know CRP''

''You mean CPR'' Michael says heaving himself out of the pool.

''Dude it's fine'' Ryan following Michael across the pooldeck ''and I am the king of the 400IM so....''

Michael just rolls his eyes. ''You, me, 200M breaststroke, Now'' Michael says heading over to the blocks.

''Dude if you want me to give you the kiss of life, you just have to ask'' Ryan says pulling his cap back on and getting back onto the starting block.

Michael gets up onto the startingblocks and into position.

 

1 minute 46 seconds later Ryan touches the wall, 0.14 of a second after Michael.

''But'' Ryan stammers still catching his breath  
  
Michael just laughs, and Ryan can swear he can hear Michael hum Pokerface as he climbs out of the pool.

 

**Sunday**

''Ryan that does not fit in that whole'' Michael says pulling the bedleg from Ryan's hand ''and don't dare make a rude comment'' Michael says looking back at the instructions. The bed had been delivered yesterday and they had started assembling it this morning. Five hours ago.

''I wouldn't dream of it'' Ryan says taking the leg back off Michael and trying to put the leg into the hole again.

Michael just rolls his eyes.

''Look it says so in the instructions, that leg does not go there'' Michael says trying not to sound too irritated.

''Well i say it fits'' Ryan replies, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he tries to get the leg into the hole.

''Fuck'' he yelps as the the leg slips, gives him a cut in his hand. Michael reaches out for his hand and places a light kiss on it. Ryan smiles and hands over the leg to Michael.

''You make the bed with the instructions and I will make dinner'' he says standing up and brushing himself down. Michael nods, and lets out a sigh of relief.

  
''Dinner is ready'' Ryan yells up the stairs.

''Coming'' Michael yells back, just give me two seconds.

Michael almost runs down the stairs with a grin on his face that spreads from ear to ear.

''You look like you just got some'' Ryan chuckles ''you better not have''

''The bed is finished'' Michael says taking a seat at the table ''see i knew following the instructions would work'' Michael says pouring himself some water.

''Well we just might have to have dessert in bed'' Ryan says putting down the steaming hot dish of pasta on the table.

 

 

 

''Ehm'' Ryan says looking at the bed, that is now disasebled on the floor.

''I followed the instructions'' Michael says making a make shift toga to cover himself.

''Well, you must have missed a step'' Ryan says pointing to the bed.

Michael just sighs. And Ryan lets out a laugh.

''Looks like we are going back to the store tomorrow'' Ryan says pulling Michael towards the guestbedroom.

''Great'' Michael says but is cut off by Ryan's lips.

He hopes living with Ryan isn't always like this, well the kissing and the sex bit can stay but he doesn't think he can cope with having another week like this 

 


End file.
